


A Little Death

by Sugar_Junkie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Biting, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Everyone is Dead, Explicit Sexual Content, Fight Sex, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pushy Bottoms, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Junkie/pseuds/Sugar_Junkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble: both crews died, both captains survived. Khan and Kirk are now fighting starfleet together, seeking revenge. Some violence, mostly smut seasoned with a shitload of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omnomcookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnomcookies/gifts).



> It's been a looong while since I wrote anything fandom related. But hey, I tried!
> 
> Here’s a short angsty&smutty drabble I wrote for Kim (omnomcookies) She was also my beta because she’s totally rad, thank you girl. English isn't my mother tongue, I don't know what I would do without your help!

Kirk’s brass knuckles hit his left temple and Khan stumbled back, barely having the time to brace himself before the shorter man tackled him. Inferior being or not, he was a warrior at heart. Khan allowed himself to admire the sheer lethality of Kirk's every movement, the elegance in his fluid brutality. The Augment’s back crushed the glass shelves and holodiscs piles collapsed on his head. He kicked the wall with all his inhumane strength, sending the two of them rolling through the living room, destroying the coffee table. The blonde barely winced, instead straddling him and grasping at his windpipe, his face distorted in a feral snarl.

Khan could have easily pried his clutch open, broke his wrists and bit his face off. He only stared at Kirk, at Jim, whose sweat was glistening on his face, pupils shrunken to the point where his eyes looked more like two blue glass marbles than actual flesh. Rough hands against his neck, ragged breathing, the strong beat of his heart, crushing weight grinding against his hips. Beautiful. Broken. Alive.

They weren’t fighting anymore, but they might as well have been. Clothes torn off, lips bitten and skin bruised, blood and sweat, panting and swearing. That was all they had left. They fought to chase the numbness, screamed to fill the silence, fucked to feel something, even just for a little while. They had lost everything, both families destroyed, both captains left behind, without a crew or a ship. So they stayed together. That was all they had left and it was miserable, but it was better than nothing.

Kirk lowered himself on Khan’s cock, hissing softly between his teeth, his cold eyes boring into his. His nails dug into his throat, leaving angry red lines on the pale skin. Khan gasped but remained still, allowing Kirk, Jim, his enemy, his friend, to guide him and use him. Knowing that he shouldn’t trust him, but doing it anyway. The only one left, the only one that survived, Kirk, Jim, crew, family, the words blended in a blur of raw emotions and pain.

Their jointed warmth was almost too much to bear, burning and blinding like white hot iron, painful, destructive and delicious. Teeth scraped against his neck and Khan offered his throat. Kirk’s jaws closed around his windpipe for a second, just enough to hurt, not enough to risk any injuries. Trust, so much trust he shouldn’t give to a stranger, but Jim wasn’t a stranger, he was crew, family, pack. The only one Starfleet hadn’t taken. Khan’s loyalty laid with kin, and there wasn’t one person that could get closer to him in this whole universe. Despair and urgency set their nerves aflame and Kirk let go of his neck, moving up and down on top of him with a predatory smile, too fast, too hard, just perfect. Khan growled, grabbed at his hips, searching more points of contact, more living flesh to touch. It wasn’t enough, never would be, even if they had the power to merge with each other and be one forever. Kirk laughed and in that moment of almost insanity, Khan could see him, the man he used to be. In a blink, he was gone again.

They came like they had fucked, violently, their wholes bodies tensing, each holding on to the other for dear life. They stayed still and silent for a moment, enjoying the short moment of peace that followed their orgasm, both sated and content. That never lasted long. Revenge was a dish better served with a lot of planning and they had many targets waiting for their plate. Marcus hadn’t been working alone. A project of that size was impossible to hide. But the rest of Starfleet’s elite had chosen to close their eyes or had lent him a hand, hoping they’d reap some benefits from it in the future. Now it was up to the two captains to make sure they got their dues.

Starfleet would burn and if they died along in the flames...

So be it.


End file.
